


This Wasn't Part Of The Deal

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bracelets, Courtship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horses, Kings & Queens, Marriage Proposal, Middle Earth, Rivendell, Sindarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a bit fast but understand that you and Thrandy had a bond before this and you knew him quite well.<br/>Hope you like it anyway :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Wasn't Part Of The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit fast but understand that you and Thrandy had a bond before this and you knew him quite well.  
> Hope you like it anyway :P

You promised Lord Elrond that you’d think about it and you did. For a whole day. Then you realized that you just stalling, hoping..no, waiting for Fíli to come back.

On the second day you took a stroll to the part of the forest you and Fíli had visited. You leaned against the big tree, and thought that it was for the best that he left…your father wouldn’t have allowed it, he would have been so furious that he might have even killed Fíli. You signed and held the bracelet on your wrist between your fingers, tracing the engravings on Fíli’s hair bead, you knew he wasn’t coming back.

“And that’s okai”, you said out loud with a brave smile.

“What is?”, an amused voice inquired from behind the tree. You whipped around and in your hurry you stumbled on a root and fell back, arms flailing. Before you hit the ground, you felt strong soft arms wrap around your waist and pull you up.

“Forgive me y/n, but I’ve seen deer who react less”, Thranduil said letting out a low chuckle. Your face was about to catch fire, you tried to pull back from his embrace, but he was oblivious to your movements. “You took me by surprise, Thranduil. I was too preoccupied with my throughts”. He raised an eyebrow by a few millimeters, “No title hm?”. You smirked, “I don’t think it’s necessary, since you’re in my father’s realm and you aren’t the king here”. He let you go and stepped back his smirk wiped clean off his face, you felt panic creep into your heart, did you overstep your boundaries? But you had spoken the truth.

“Aren’t we a clever girl” he said lowering his eyebrows. He didn’t appear angry and you stood in silence for a few minutes, your face still hot.

His gaze didn’t stray from your face and neither did yours leave him. He let out a quiet sigh and you thought you saw a flicker of nervousness in his light blue-gray eyes. “Y/n..”, he began, “y/n, it’s been two days since I asked you and..”, he closed his eyes for a second and when they opened they looked clouded and cold, “and I have been waiting patiently, but I’ve got a kingdom to run.”

You did have an answer for him..you were going to put him on trial, for your father’s sake. “I’m leaving in a few hours and I hope to see you ready to leave by then.” He bowed his head and turned away sharply and began to walk away.  
“Leave?! With you..” you began to panic again. This wasn’t part of the deal you screamed in your head, you couldn’t put it into words because your voice was being held back by your closing throat.

He turned back to face you, “yes” he began softly, “I can’t leave my kingdom constantly and it would be more convenient for you. Riding to Greenwood would take a month and you wouldn’t want to be doing that often” he walked up to you, he brought his fingers to your cheek and grazed the skin ever so lightly. He was mesmerized by your beauty, he retrieved his hand quickly as he snapped out of his reverie.

“You will go with me then..î gilgalad nîn? (my starlight)”, he asked almost in a whisper.

You felt warmth shroud you as he uttered his special name for you. It’s been so long and all your fond memories of him came at you all at once. You smiled and he smiled back.

“Yes I will”, you breathed.

He smiled a wide smile, he almost looked like a regular elf, if it weren’t for his eyes that were still frozen. He kissed your hand and offered a ride back to Rivendell.

– –

Once you were inside the palace, you ran to your father’s study. After a brief knock, you entered. “Good Evening my flower” he beamed at you from behind his desk. You smiled nervously and began to tell him of the conversation you had with Thranduil a few minutes ago.

After you finished you hugged Elrond with tears in your eyes, “Oh Ada I’m going to miss you so much”, little did you know that his heart was breaking too for you were his favourite child. “My sweet flower, it’s not the end of the world, and I promise to visit often and I’ll drag Elladan and Elrohir with me” he gave you a half hearted chuckle. You smiled weakly and slowly nodded. He wiped the tears off your face and walked with you to find Arwen.

Reaching her chambers, Elrond left you with a kiss on your forhead. You didn’t even bother knocking. You walked in and found your sister busy at her desk, when the door opened she looked up and got up. “I was worried about you! Everytime I came looking for you Daria would tell me you were out! What’s happened?” She asked noticing your tear stained face. You repeated what you’ve told Elrond earlier.

Arwen’s eyes welled with tears and her arms circled around you in a tight hug. “I knew he’d have his way..the moment he talked to me about an alliance ” it sounded like she was blaming herself. “Oh but you’ll be happy there y/n, you’d make a wonderful queen” she smiled through her tears. You gave her a look, “let’s not get ahead of ourselves ..we’re just courting” you cringed at the last word..he was 5000 years older than you.

Your sister along with Daria helped you pack a few things, “I’ll have the messenger bring more of your clothes over in a few days” Arwen assured you. Daria was a mess. She was sobbing quietly as she folded your clothes, you walked over to her and pulled her in to a warm hug. “Visit me often” you said pausing at each word to let out a sob. 

You climbed down the massive stairs at the main entrance of Rivendell, Thranduil was on his elk gazing up at you, his royal guard behind him. Sirdal was saddled and a servant handed the reigns to you after a bow. You mounted your horse, fixed your lilac corseted dress around you, at that moment Elrohir came running down the stairs, :y/n! Wait!!”, he handed you his favorite sword and you almost choked. You leaned over and kissed his hair, “thank you, don’t forget me alright?” you smiled holding back your tears. 

You looked lovingly down at your family and then tuned to Thranduil and gave a slight nod. He half smiled and beckoned the group to move. 

As you crossed the bridge over the deep valley below, you looked over your shoulder, galu Imladris (good bye Rivendell), for you knew you won’t be back for a long time.


End file.
